Nothing (Cherry Blossom Soul)
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Bunga-bunga berguguran artinya nyawa itu dibawa pergi oleh Malaikat Kematian. Tetapi, ini berbeda bagi perempuan ini. Sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini, Sakura mau bersama Sasuke untuk selamanya di detik-detik terakhir. Apa itu terwujud? Semua terjawab di dalam cerita ini. Dedicated for gift Vi-chan birthday! #110


Salah satu kota terindah dengan pohon Sakura yang lebat, di sana duduklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Rambutnya berkibar mengikuti arah angina, mengangkat tangan demi merasakan kehangatan dinginnya angina di bulan musim semi. Ditengadahkan telapak tangan sehingga kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh di atasnya.

"Cantik… dan sangat indah…"

Arah tatapannya ditempatkan ke bunga cantik di atas telapak tangannya. Digenggam erat-erat dan mengucapkan sesuatu di mulut manisnya. Berharap dirinya bisa hidup lama lagi bersama orang paling dicintainya, kapan pun dan di mana pun.

"Berikan aku waktu untuk bisa bersamanya."

"Sakura!"

Suara bariton terdengar dari samping gadis dipanggil Sakura tadi. Dibuka mata hijaunya, dibalikkan kepala ke tempat suara itu berada. Terbentuklah sebuah senyuman yang bikin semua orang sangat iri hati kepadanya.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekati lelaki berambut biru kelam yang menghampiri dirinya sambil menggenggam bunga Sakura di dalam tangannya. "Sasuke! Aku senang kamu datang ke tempatku. Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi."

Wajah lelaki disebut-sebut Sasuke di bibir Sakura terlihat datar dan tidak mengenakkan, tetapi karena Sakura terlalu baik hati, Sakura menampik wajah itu. "Hn. Aku cuman datang sebentar, lalu aku harus pergi karena ada urusan lain."

"Itu tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum membuat Sasuke kesal pada senyuman itu. Membalikkan tubuh, Sasuke menjauh Sakura. Namun, Sakura tahu kalau waktu untuk berpergian telah tiba.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak suka menunggu," ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat Sakura, terus melangkah maju.

Sedih atau senang? Sejujurnya, Sakura sedih karena Sasuke tidak melihat ke arahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke sampai waktunya tiba. Jadi, diikuti langkah Sasuke dan berjalan bersisian di dekatnya, mensejajarkan langkahnya.

**..oOo..**

**Nothing (Cherry Blossom Soul)**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING:** OOC, AU, miss typo, deskripsi seadanya, angst, tragedy. Langsung ke inti. Apabila alurnya kecepatan, karena langsung pada intinya. Gift for Vi-chan birthday.

**..oOo..**

Gadis berambut panjang tersenyum samar-samar di atas ranjang tidur Rumah Sakit. Saat ini, Sakura sedang disuruh rawat inap oleh keluarganya karena kondisinya semakin parah. Mata hijau Sakura terus menerawang melihat keluar, berharap bisa bertemu lelaki dicintainya, tapi apa daya, keluarganya menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang lelaki berpakaian serba putih diiringi suster di belakangnya. Sakura tahu siapa orang itu, dia adalah seorang dokter yang selalu membimbingnya dari kecil sampai sekarang.

"Sepertinya kamu baik-baik saja, Sakura. Sekarang kita _check up _kondisi kamu dulu."

Dokter itu menyuruh suster untuk mengecek infus Sakura, apakah berjalan lancer atau tidak air bening itu turun. Digulungkan alat pengecek kondisi di lengan Sakura, kondisi Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Anoo… bolehkah aku pergi sebentar, Dokter?" tanya Sakura mendongak menatap Dokter yang mengecek kondisinya mulai dari nol. Mengangkat alis, bingung. "Aku mau bertemu seseorang. Aku sudah janji dengannya."

"Begini Sakura, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena kondisimu bisa fatal kalau kamu pergi. Jantungmu bisa jadi datang lagi tanpa ampun. Apa kamu mau menderita lagi atas nyeri di dadamu?" jelas Dokter berambut perak itu mengatakan tentang keadaan Sakura.

"Tapi…" Sakura menunduk, takut. Rasa gelisah berkecamuk di benaknya, tidak bisa disingkirkan. Dokter bernama Kakashi menghela napas panjang, menyentuh keningnya.

"Kamu benar-benar keras kepala sekali, Sakura." Di balik maskernya, Sakura bisa melihat ada kekhawatiran di sana. "Boleh saja aku mengizinkanmu, tapi kamu harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit ini sebelum sore. Mengerti?"

Bentuk senyuman lebar muncul di balik bibir Sakura. Disibakkan selimut di yang mengukung dirinya di balik pinggang, mengambil sepatu yang telah disiapkan di bawah ranjang. Sakura berdiri tegak, mendongak penuh kesemangatan pada Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Aku senang bisa berteman Dokter selama ini. Aku janji, aku bakalan pulang kembali ke Rumah Sakit dalam keadaan sehat wal-afiat." Sakura mengangkat tangan untuk hormat ala tentara kepada Kakashi. Pria Dokter itu cuman tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakkan Sakura.

Melewati Kakashi, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Keluar dengan pakaian jalan-jalan biasa. Sakura menyukai baju dengan rok panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang cantik. Dikibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, diatur secara rapi dan memakai bando kecil kesayangannya. Sakura terlihat anggun bila ditatap selama mungkin. Kakashi semakin takjub menatapnya.

Membungkuk dalam-dalam, Sakura keluar lewat pintu yang telah tersedia. Meninggalkan Kakashi di dalam ruangan. Suster yang merawat Sakura terperangah, sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sakura yang bisa saja pingsan jika terserang serangan mendadak.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Dok? Biarpun di luar kelihatan baik, tapi di luar saya semakin tidak yakin. Presentase hidup Sakura sekitar 20% yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu Sakura bisa meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak."

"Aku percaya pada Sakura, Tenten." Ditatap suster dipanggil Tenten, gadis bercempol dua yang berpakaian perawat berwarna putih. "Jika sudah bertemu kekasihnya, dia pasti pulang."

Tetapi, setelah melihat sesuatu di depannya, Sakura akan mencapai kematian karena terkejut.

**..oOo..**

Langkah cepat gadis cantik menuju tempat orang dikasihinya. Napasnya terengah-engah membuat terhenti berlari, mengatur napas sedalam-dalamnya selama dia bisa. Jantungnya nyeri di dalam sana, tetapi Sakura tidak mau menyerah. Saat ini, yang dibutuhkan Sakura adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sesampainya di tempat dia tuju, Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memasang tampilan biasa, menghilangkan dirinya yang sedang sakit. Ini adalah sebuah café yang sering dikunjungi Sakura apabila bertemu Sasuke setelah sepulang sekolah.

Dibuka pintu café itu, terdengar bel nyaring tanda pelanggan masuk. Pelayan café menyambut Sakura tiba-tiba datang ke tempatnya. "Sakura, selamat datang. Kenapa kamu tidak datang bersama Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Sakura terperanjat kaget. Sasuke tidak ada di sini?! Lalu, ke mana dia? "Apa Sasuke tidak ke sini tadi? Katanya, dia ada di sini untuk menungguku."

"Benarkah?" Alis pelayan café itu terangkat naik, bingung. Dialihkan pandangannya setelah membalikkan kepala menatap teman-teman sesama pelayan café. "Apa benar tadi Uchiha Sasuke ke sini? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi?"

"Ooh… tadi dia memang ada di sini, tapi aku lihat ada seorang perempuan mengajaknya pergi selama kamu ada di belakang." Dilihat Sakura penuh senyuman. "Kalau mau, mungkin Sasuke ada di samping café ini. Dia sering ada di sana untuk menelepon. Ke sana saja."

Mata Sakura mengintip di balik samping café ini. Gadis ini setengah membungkuk, berterima kasih. "Aku ke sana dulu. Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan."

Keluar meninggalkan dalam café, para pelayan tercengang betapa baik hati dan lembutnya sifat Sakura. Ditopang pipinya menatap kepergian di balik celah jendela café, "kasihan, Sakura. Seharusnya anak itu tidak usah pacaran dengan Sasuke yang tidak mencintainya."

"Hush…" Teman sesama pelayan café mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah temannya. "Jangan bilang begitu. Jika Sakura dengar, yang ada anak itu akan sakit hati."

"Maafkan aku."

Bisa dilihat Sakura berlari menuju gang di samping gedung café ini. Namun, langkahnya kemudian dihentikan karena tercengang menatap dua orang saling berpelukan dan berciuman. Perempuan disebutkan pelayan café itu sedang mencium Sasuke dengan rakus, penuh cumbuan yang sangat dalam. Sasuke sepertinya sangat menikmatinya.

Ditutup mulut Sakura, menahan teriakan yang bisa saja terlontar keluar. Air bening muncul di kelopak mata Sakura sehingga dirinya tidak bisa bernapas.

Pemandangan di depannya terlihat panas, gerah dan ingin sekali ada kipas angin bisa mengusir kepanasan ini. Padahal ini masih musim semi, musim di mana angin masih sejuk-sejuknya. Pemandangan yang tidak pantas dilihat.

Sasuke terus mencium perempuan itu, perempuan agresif yang ingin sekali mendapatkan Sasuke. Dililitkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, terus menekan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke amat terlihat erotis.

Air mata Sakura turun deras, membasahi pipinya yang mungil. Napasnya tercekat. Sesaat dadanya semakin nyeri. Jadi, selama ini Sasuke sering berselingkuh di depan dia? Kenapa dia tidak bisa tahu, mengetahui keadaan Sasuke selama ini? Apa karena dirinya sangat lemah dan suka sakit-sakitan?

Ciuman itu terlepas, membuat napas keduanya terengah-engah. Perempuan itu mengedipkan mata kepada Sasuke. "Sayang, betapa ciumanmu sungguh menghanyutkan aku sampai ke dasar jurang. Benar-benar seksi."

Senyuman Sasuke datar, diangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut perempuan itu hingga Sakura melihat mata Sasuke sangat menyayanginya. "Aku 'kan suka sama kamu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perempuan bernama Sakura? Bukannya kamu juga suka sama dia?" tanya perempuan bernama Mei Terumi terus melingkar kedua lengan di leher Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Dia sering tidak pernah tepat janji. Sering mencari-cari alasan untuk menunda aku jalan sama dia. Tapi—" Mata hitam kelam Sasuke tertangkap mata dengan mata hijau Sakura. Tangan Sasuke melepaskan lilitan lengan Mei di lehernya. "Sakura…"

Suara Sakura tidak bisa dikeluarkan. Sakitnya sampai menusuk jantung, tidak tertahankan. Ditutup mulutnya menggunakan jari lentiknya, lalu mengusap air mata itu.

"Aku tidak nyangka kalau Sasuke punya pacar." Air mata terus deras turun tiada henti. "Aku… aku cuman mau bertemu denganmu… mengganti masa-masa di mana aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena satu alasan…" Sakura bicara terlalu banyak. "… maafkan aku."

Sakura berlari dua insan yang sedang bermesraan. Sasuke terhenyak kaget karena Sakura melihat dirinya tidak berdaya, berani melakukan kesalahan sangat fatal karena telah mengkhianati kepercayaan gadis itu. Didorong tubuh Mei, dan mengejar Sakura yang berlari menuju tempat disukainya, jalan dengan pohon-pohon Sakura yang berderetan di pinggir.

Gara-gara berlari terlalu kencang, kaki Sakura jadi kaku dan berhenti hingga dirinya jatuh terduduk. Rasa nyeri di lututnya membuat dirinya semakin menangis terisak-isak. Oh, Astaga.. Sakura melupakan rasa sakit di jantungnya yang semakin dirinya sesak napas.

Dicengkram erat-erat bajunya dan meringis kesakitan. "Ohh… sakit sekali…"

Keringat dingin membanjiri setiap lekuk wajahnya, asap bening keluar dari mulutnya menandakan dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol betapa dirinya semakin kesakitan. Wajah Sakura tertunduk sampai ke bawah, menyentuh tanah jalan. Diiringi kelopak Sakura yang jatuh di atas kepalanya.

_**Deg!**_

Detak jantung terakhir milik Sakura terdengar. Mata hijau seperti batu _emerald_ membulat lebar. Mata itu pun tertutup perlahan-lahan, tangan yang mencengkram dadanya semakin lemah. Tubuh Sakura jatuh ke depan. Kelopak bunga Sakura menatap kepergian Sakura, langsung berguguran begitu seiring kencangnya angin. Kelopak itu jatuh di atas tubuh Sakura yang menutup matanya.

"SAKURA!"

Teriakan Sasuke menggema menatap pemandangan di depannya. Dipercepat kedua kaki Sasuke untuk mencapai tubuh Sakura yang terletak tidak berdaya. Akhirnya sampailah Sasuke, lutut Sasuke mencapai tanah tidak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya. Dibalikkan tubuh Sakura dan memangku kepalanya, mengguncang agar Sakura bangun.

"Sakura! Aku mohon, bangunlah! Ada apa denganmu?!" teriak Sasuke terus mengguncang-guncang kepala Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat dari tempatnya Sakura pingsan.

Sasuke berlari kencang sampai-sampai tubuh Sakura terguncang di gendongannya. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Kakashi yang bertugas mengatur operasi Sakura terkejut melihat lelaki berambut biru kelam menggendong tubuh Sakura mendekati arahnya.

"Sakura!?" Berkas-berkas di tangan Kakashi jatuh ke atas lantai. Dibantu Sasuke untuk mengantar Sakura. Ditatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, ingin tahu hal sebenarnya. "Ada apa dengan Sakura? Kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan di saat aku mengejarnya." Tubuh Sakura diletakkan di ranjang dibawa perawat-perawat. Kakashi mendorong ranjang itu ke kamar operasi.

"Lebih baik kamu tunggu saja di sini." Kakashi menyentuh kedua pundak setelah sampai di depan pintu operasi. Tangan Kakashi menutup pintu operasi, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri terpaku di depan pintu itu, bingung pada keadaan Sakura.

"Ada apa dengannya? Jadi, selama ini Sakura terus membohongi aku?" Penyesalan meliputi benaknya. Tidak disangka-sangka, Sakura menyimpan masalah ini sendiri tanpa dirinya. Dikatup kedua tangan ke depan wajahnya, menunduk ke bawah. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maafkan aku yang khilaf ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda ini terus menunggu lebih dari 2 jam, tetapi belum ada satu pun yang keluar dari kamar operasi. Jadi, Sasuke terus mondar mandir di lorong Rumah Sakit, gelisah. Setelah beberapa menit, pintu itu pun terbuka. Muncullah Kakashi dengan ekspresi sedih tidak terbayangkan.

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Kakashi. Kakashi mundur ke samping, mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

"Masuklah. Sakura ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dengan langkah sempoyongan dan perasaan yang campur aduk, Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Langkah Sasuke berhenti setelah melihat wajah Sakura dengan mata menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar operasi dengan suara monitor jantung di samping ranjang Sakura tiduri. Dibalikkan kepalanya, melihat Sasuke mematung di sudut pintu operasi.

"… ke sini, Sasuke," panggil Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke berlari dan menangkap tangan yang hampir lemas itu. Dibenamkan wajahnya di punggung tangan Sakura, melepaskan rasa penyesalannya.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu! Aku benar-benar khilaf. Aku sengaja membuatmu cemburu dikarenakan kamu sering tidak menepati janji!" Suara kencang Sasuke menggema di kamar operasi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke…" Napas Sakura lemah. "Itu bukan kesalahanmu, tapi itu kesalahanku karena tidak bilang sebenarnya kepadamu. Takut kamu akan menjauhiku."

"Kamu sakit apa, Sakura? Kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Air mata merembes keluar di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sejak lama aku mempunyai sakit jantung. Jadi, aku terus berada di sini untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku. Aku sengaja tidak mau kasih tahu kamu. Maafkan aku juga, Sasuke…"

"Tidak, Sakura! Ini bukanlah kesalahanmu, tapi kesalahanku! Seharusnya kamu tidak melihat aku bersama perempuan itu, kamu tidak akan jadi begini." Kepala Sakura tertunduk malu akibat perbuatannya. Sebelah tangan Sakura yang bebas, mengusap kepala Sasuke penuh kelembutan.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu…. Sasuke…" Suara Sakura semakin melemah. "Jika itu memang takdirku untuk meninggalkanmu… aku rela asal kamu bahagia…"

"Tidak! Kumohon, jangan bilang begitu!" Sasuke menangis terisak-isak. Air mata Sakura membalas kalimat dan rasa sakit Sasuke, meluncur turun tidak terkendali. Napas Sakura semakin melemah dan dirinya tidak bisa menanggungnya semuanya.

"Sasuke… aku… punya… satu per… mintaan…"

Kepala Sasuke terangkat naik, menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Apa itu, Sakura? Aku bakalan menepatinya dan menjalankannya untuk menebus kesalahanku."

"Jika… seandainya aku… pergi. Aku mau kamu… selalu baik-baik saja… dan ucapanmu itu tidak apa-apa buatku… sampai kita bertemu… di akhirat nanti… aku akan menebus kesalahanku…" Napas Sakura terengah-engah, terus melemah.

"Akan aku jaga sampai mati. Hanya untukmu! Tetap hanya untukmu bukan orang lain!" Kalimat Sasuke membuat Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut dan baik hati seperti orangnya. Ditutup matanya pelan-pelan, mengakhiri hidupnya. Napasnya pun juga terhenti.

Sekarang Sasuke pasrah pada semuanya. Sakura telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Semuanya terjadi kesalahannya. Tetapi, siapa yang mau melawan takdir? Selama Sakura bilang "tidak apa-apa", semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Sasuke percaya itu.

Diletakkan kedua tangan Sakura di bawah dadanya, Sasuke tersenyum sedih. "Sampai ketemu di akhirat nanti, Sakura."

**..oOo..**

Sakura tidak ada! Itulah kenyataannya. Di sinilah Sasuke berdiri mendongak memandangi pohon-pohon Sakura terbentang di sisi jalanan. Sudah dua minggu Sakura tidak ada di sisinya. Perempuan yang diciuminya waktu itu diputusi karena perempuan itu ternyata punya kekasih lain selain dirinya. Seandainya bisa memutarbalikkan waktu, Sasuke bisa mengganti semuanya.

"Aku kangen denganmu, sayangku…"

Lengan lembut melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Napas Sasuke tertahan. Dirinya tahu kalau itu adalah lengan Sakura. Dan, itu benar-benar Sakura! Memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Membenamkan pipinya di punggung Sasuke yang tegak.

"Aku juga kangen denganmu, Sasuke…"

Tubuh transparan Sakura menghiasi benak Sasuke. Selama ini, Sasuke sering datang ke tempat ini untuk bertemu Sakura. Itu benar, Sakura sering menungguinya. Itu bukanlah halusinasi.

Dibalikkan tubuh Sasuke untuk melihat Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum. Diletakkan tangan Sasuke kedua pipi Sakura, membungkuk untuk menyentuh dahinya ke dahi Sakura.

"Di mana pun aku ada di sini bersamamu sampai Tuhan memanggil nyawaku."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Sebelum kamu pergi, lakukan hal menurutmu baik. Itu tidak apa-apa buatku." Tubuh Sakura semakin menghilang. "Sudah waktunya kamu memperbaiki dirimu. Dua minggu adalah awal, tapi besoknya kamu harus merubahnya. Sampai jumpa di surga sana, Sasuke."

Lengan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke membuat Sasuke terbuai. Menghilangnya Sakura bersamaan bunga Sakura yang menempel tubuhnya. Sepertinya nyawa Sakura tetap ada di tempat ini, sedangkan tubuhnya ada di kuburan. Angin berhembus, Sakura telah menghilang di bawa angina.

Rambut biru kelam Sasuke berkibar mengikuti arus angin. Disunggingkan sebuah senyuman, dan saatnya menjalani kehidupannya mulai dari nol. Sasuke membalikkan badan, meninggalkan kenangannya di tempat ini bersama Sakura.

"_Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke."_

Kalimat Sakura terngiang-ngiang di pendengarannya, membangkitkan hidupnya sekali lagi. Tanpa Sakura pun, Sasuke bisa! Pemuda ini pasti bisa membuktikannya!

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Woaaa! Apa ini hancur atau aneh banget? Sejujurnya saya mau buat yang simple saja, tapi karena dengar lagu The Script – Nothing, saya kepikiran Sakura meninggal dengan indahnya pohon Sakura. Terdengar aneh, memang. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi seseorang yang lagi berulang tahun hari ini. ^^

Buat Livi-chan, happy birthday! Semoga di masa mudamu ini, Livi-chan tetap bersemangat. Sehat selalu tanpa diliputi penyakit apa pun. Selalu tersenyum. Dilindungi oleh Maha Kuasa agar terhindar fitnahan setan. Dan, jangan lupa di dunia ini Livi-chan tidak sendirian. Masih ada kami dan saya harap Livi-chan selalu sehat wal-afiat dan jangan galau karena keadaan.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! ^^

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 02 November 2013


End file.
